More Questions than Answers
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Ange catches Evan reflecting on recent events. Post episode 1 x01


**Set post episode 1 x01, so spoilers obviously if you haven't seen it. Ange and Evan reflect on the day's events**

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Angelica Finch had been watching her friend and business partner, Evan Cross for some minutes. He was clearly lost in his own world since he'd not heard her enter the room.

Evan appeared dazed and confused for a moment, then blinked and smiled. "Ange, sorry. Hell of a day."

"It was." She sat herself down at the desk next to Evan, looking at him more closely. His smile was painted on; that much she could tell. "Drake will be missed."

"Yeah," Evan replied. "He was a good friend."

"And I would imagine some painful memories have been..."

"Like I said. Hell of a day."

Ange placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and half expected him to shrug it off. He was not usually the 'feel sorry for me' kind of guy. Very few people actually knew what happened the day his wife had been killed, and now that Drake was dead too that number was even less. When he allowed her hand to stay, she knew something else was on his mind.

"At least you have evidence that the anomalies exist now," she said. "After all this time looking, you've taken a huge leap forward. All that work and patience is finally paying off."

"One leap forward and several back. There's more to these things than any of us could even begin to contemplate. Today just presented me with more questions, not answers." Evan leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes for a moment then sat back upright and sighed. "I was approached by some guy when we were dealing with the aftermath of the attack on Drake. He practically warned me off taking this project any further."

"Who was he?"

"No idea. It was all cloak and dagger stuff, think he's been watching too many episodes of the X-Files or something."

"Probably just one of those nut jobs you hear about who hang around looking for accidents and tragedies and praying on grieving friends and family for insurance claims."

"No, I don't think it was like that. He seemed to know what these anomalies are, like he was speaking from personal experience."

"These people usually do their research, Evan. That's how they operate." Ange stood up and moved her hand away from Evan's shoulder. "If nothing else comes from today, it shows the need for you be more honest with the people you're dragging into this. I can't believe you didn't tell Toby and Mac what they were getting themselves involved in. If you're expecting them to help you, they need to be kept in the loop."

"I know, and I will tell them."

Ange moved back towards the door. "Are you going to sit here all night? Because if you are, could you at least look over the notes for tomorrow's meeting. I know how important all of this is to you, but if we lose this contract then we can kiss goodbye to a huge chunk of profit this quarter."

Evan sniffed. "I know, Ange. I'll take the files home with me. Promise." Just as she was about to leave, he called her back. "Have you heard of a company called ARC?"

"Should I?"

"It's probably nothing; that guy today had a patch on his jacket with a logo on it. It only clicked with me an hour or so ago that I'd seen it before. The guy that saved my life... he had the same patch on his jacket."

Ange raised her eyebrows. "Could be a brand name, but it seems one hell of a coincidence. I'll have someone do a bit of research tomorrow." She nodded a goodnight and turned on her heels, leaving Evan to his thoughts. She hadn't seen him like that for a while and she was worried about him. For the last six years he'd clung to an idea that a prehistoric creature had come through some kind of time portal and killed his wife. Most people thought he was going crazy; that bereavement had affected his mind, but he set out to prove them all wrong. Now that he had that evidence, he was not going to stop. People had died already; how long before Evan got himself or one the others killed? Perhaps that man he'd encountered today was right to try and warn him off pursuing it.

She switched off the light in the corridor. Pointless leaving it on since she knew Evan wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. The sooner she found out what ARC was and who the mysterious man was the better. And she had to do it before Evan became a victim of his own obsession.


End file.
